On the Road Again
by YeahScience
Summary: With work hitting a lull at FLAG, Devon proposes a cross-country road trip vacation with his crime-fighting crew! (ft. OOC KARR) Collab with Camaroqueen9285!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Welcome to my newest KR fic. Wait, not _my_... _**OUR.**_ Yes, this is a collab fic with Camaroqueen9285 (check out some of her awesome KR material!). This is both of our first times writing a collab, so we don't know how long it'll be, or how often it'll be updated. But we hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment with your thoughts! Happy New Year!

~YeahScience and Camaroqueen9285

* * *

It was a boring day for FLAG. Local fiends were running on short supply, thanks to the outstanding efforts of the Foundation team. For right now, the entire Southwest was peaceful and law-abiding.

That didn't mean it was a boring day for KITT and Michael: quite the opposite, really. The pair was rocketing down a desolate desert highway at top speed. Michael had assumed manual control over his trusty steel steed and taken him out for a joy ride. Well, a joy ride for Michael. KITT, on the other hand…

"Michael," he piped up. "This sand is terrible for my undercarriage. You once told me about your unsavory experience with sand in your swimming trunks. Imagine how I feel!"

The man only chuckled and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "That's all part of the fun, KITT." Gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white and gritting his teeth, Michael wrenched the steering as hard as possible to the right. Sending up a tidal wave of honey-colored sand, KITT's rear tires were soon sliding tractionless-ly across the grainy terrain in tight circles. His driver laughed and whooped with joy. The computer was silent, equal parts amused and horrified. To be honest, after all his time around his companions at FLAG, the AI had yet to "figure out" human motive, let alone Michael. The man was a mystery.

After a few dizzying circles, Michael let his car skid to a stop. On his hood, KITT's scanner flashed erratically.

"What'd you think of that, pal?" Knight laughed.

"Ugh," KITT replied groggily. "My motion sensors are all out of whack. Just what do you call that atrocious maneuver?"

"Dizzy, huh?" he chortled. "That was a donut, KITT. The finest dance between man and machine. No offense," he added, not wanting to hurt the AI's feelings. He hesitated to even use the words "AI" and "feelings" in the same sentence. Aside from a few biological grey areas, KITT was what every psychologist would call a human. So what if he was mainly metal?

"None taken, Michael," he replied. A pause. "Except for the silicon dioxide particles in my engine."

Michael didn't have time for a witty response. KITT's stereo began ringing and the monitor flashed with the time.

"Michael, you asked me to set an alarm to remind you of the meeting at 3:15 PM. It is 3:00. If we want to be at least relatively on time, we should leave now." Michael nodded and switched the Trans Am into auto. The car pulled away from the disheveled sand tracks they had left and plotted the fastest course to headquarters.

Neither actually knew what the mysterious meeting was about. Devon had sent a memo requesting that all essential personnel meet in the FLAG garage for a "mandatory staff rendez-vous." Whatever that meant. If there was an emergency, Devon wouldn't have simply called a meeting. Maybe it was some administrative thing, not a new case as Michael (and KITT) were secretly hoping.

When the two partners finally arrived at the garage ("3:14 and thus technically on time," KITT had pointed out), Devon, Bonnie, and KARR were all waiting for them. Yes, KARR. Limping away from the epic battle with his older brother, KITT had scanned the wreckage and found his prototype's motherboard still very much alive. Michael grabbed the plate and took it back to Bonnie for her to either reprogram or destroy for good. With such a soft spot for mechanics, the woman had locked herself in the garage for days in an attempt to restore the older AI. Devon and Michael, while skeptical that her experiments actually salvage the once-evil AI, did not dare bother her and incur the Wrath of Bonnie. After several weeks of strange noises coming out of the garage and large packages going in, she opened the giant overhead door and let her coworkers behold her newest creation. Nobody was thrilled with what she had done: least of all KITT, who enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Say hello, KARR," Bonnie prodded. The black and silver car's menacing yellow scanner thrashed back and forth. There was a thunk as KITT locked his doors and raised his headlights as though glaring at his older brother.

"Hello," KARR grumbled. Eyes flashed from KARR to his mechanic.

"Bonnie…" Devon gulped. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well," she started confidently. "The main difference between KARR and KITT was the latter's altruistic programming. Just like what makes KITT 'KITT,' there are lines of code that make KARR 'KARR.' I kept those in, but copied from KITT the ones that make him an asset, a loyal human companion as opposed to a dangerous rogue AI. So essentially, KARR is still himself, but without, you know, the murderous rage and selfish tendencies." She switched to a whisper. "Plus a few safeguards he doesn't know about."

Everyone trusted Bonnie more than they distrusted KARR, so they reluctantly accepted him into the FLAG fleet. Bonnie was his driver exclusively, however, and the two of them spent large amounts of time together, with KARR as her faithful garage assistant. The car was every bit as headstrong as his younger brother, but Bonnie had molded him into a straight-laced young man.

In fact, KITT even parked next to him for the meeting. Their similarities brought the two Trans Ams together, rather than letting their differences drive them apart (pun intended). Michael popped open the driver's side door and hopped out, leaning against his friend's hood as Devon began to speak.

"I supposed you're all wondering why we're here," he started. And they were. A sudden summons from their boss with no context was a little unsettling. They were all so used to the last-minute telecom calls and 30 second briefings. A full sit-down was new to them.

"I don't believe I am alone in feeling that the well of criminals has been running rather dry. We have your fantastic work to thank for that." He flashed a smile at his employees. "Which, in my book, merits a reward. I was thinking… a vacation." Everyone exchanged intrigued glances. Usually, driving to their next mission was their vacation. An actual break where they could put their feet (or tires) up would be greatly appreciated.

"I've rented a place in the Hamptons. We could drive up and spend a couple days in the country, away from everything, just to recharge. Literally, in some cases." He gestured at KITT and KARR. "What do you think?"

"I, for one, think that sounds like an amazing idea. The Hamptons are supposed to be beautiful and KITT and KARR wouldn't mind a cross-country road trip."

"You'll be in our climate controlled interiors the entire time!" KARR growled. "KITT and I will have to drive you and your luggage 2,877 miles. Even at our top speeds, with traffic, that is well over an entire day straight of travel."

"Geez, Bonnie," Michael retorted. "Did you delete his sense of adventure, too?" She simply rolled her eyes.

"Can I get a show of hands?" Devon requested. "I'll need to cancel the reservation soon so I can get my deposit back."

Michael raised his. Then Bonnie. And KITT and KARR both flashed their headlights in agreement. Devon smiled broadly.

"It is decided, then. Everybody, pack your things. The FLAGtastic voyage begins at the crack of dawn on Wednesday!"


	2. Chapter 2

In FLAG's industry (which was what, exactly? Justice? Vigilantism? Bad-assery?), plans could change at the literal last second. Be it grand theft auto or a cat stuck in a tree, people were constantly in need. And Michael and KITT were always there to help. However, they had gotten lucky in that FLAG's phone lines remained undisturbed and two days before the planned date, Devon called the vacation "officially a go."

Prep and packing had to be condensed into those two days, which was quite the challenge. As a young loner, or so he was called, Michael just went wherever he was needed with no notice and no planning. Even his trip to White Rock had been a rather spur-of-the-moment deal. Nevertheless, a siesta on the scenic Eastern seaboard would do wonders for his and KITT's circuitry.

KITT had dutifully taken over the role of overbearing mother: usually played by Bonnie, but she and KARR were busy with their own packing. The younger super car read off items as Michael threw them in his suitcase.

"Razor? Shampoo? Toothbrush?" KITT kept rattling off and Michael kept nodding.

"Quite an exhaustive list you've got there, pal," Michael sighed, rummaging through his bag.

"Why, thank you, Michael," KITT replied with a smidgeon of pride in his voice modulator. "Your well-being is my primary concern, after all. I suppose your amusement falls under that directive."

Michael could only shrug. "Okay buddy, now it's your turn."

"Michael," the car chided. "What could I possibly have to pack? Everything I need is built right into my system. Which is significantly more efficient that humans, if I don't say so myself."

"You do say so," the man said with feign offense. "Besides, what would you do if your Alpha circuit failed in the middle of nowhere?"

"Wouldn't Bonnie be there?"

Silence, and exchanged glances. KITT swished his scanner matter-of-factly.

His driver continued. "Alternator? Windshield washer fluid? Spare tires? Extra fuel? Spark plugs? Pistons?" The Trans Am just sat there, flicking his headlights as though rolling his eyes. Michael smiled wryly.

"I think you're ready to go, KITT."

"I'm inclined to agree," he replied. Then he turned his wheels towards the door to the other garage where his brother and Bonnie were packing too. "Shall we go check on Bonnie and KARR?"

Michael nodded and followed his car as it crawled into the neighboring room. Upon entering the garage, Michael could see Bonnie talking with KARR about what she had already packed, and what was still needed. It was still hard for Michael to get the image of the once rogue AI sitting peacefully next to Bonnie, responding when needed and remaining quiet when not. But Bonnie seemed to trust him, so he guessed he could get used to it. Though it would definitely take a while.

"Hey, Bonnie." Michael said, walking up to the two. KITT was parked a few feet away, his headlights narrowed slightly as if glaring. Silently watching the scene before him. He still wasn't quite used to the fact that his once evil brother, was now on their side.

Bonnie popped her head up from the bag she was rummaging through. A smile on her face as she greeted Michael.

"Hi, Michael. Done already?"

"Yeah, well when you've got a super car for a mom, things tend to work in your favor." Michael joked, catching another eye roll from KITT.

"Michael, really, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm not your mother? My primary function is looking out for your well-being. Therefore, the actions I make may seem motherly, but I can assure you, they're not." KITT explained carefully from his spot.

Michael scoffed softly. "What ever you say, pal."

"Ms. Barstow, you forgot your brush." KARR suddenly grumbled. Catching everyone's attention as his menacing yellow scanner pulsed back and forth slowly.

Bonnie searched her bag again and saw that she did indeed, forget her hair brush. A thoughtful look passed over her face briefly before remembering she must've left it up on her bathroom counter.

"Darn it. I'll be right back guys." She shot KARR a look that easily said, 'behave,' and disappeared out of the garage.

The trio stayed silent when Bonnie left the garage and remained silent. KITT's headlights were narrowed again, glaring at his brother. Michael somewhat mimicking his partner's expression. KARR remained silent, only the soft swoosh of his scanner was heard.

"Can I help you, Mr. Knight?" KARR grumbled tiredly. Seriously, why were they staring at him like he sprouted a second...oh, what was that saying again?

Michael seemed to zap out of his trance at the sound of the deep voice. But before he could reply, Devon came walking in with a happy smile on his face.

"Ready to go, you three?" Devon asked.

"Certainly, Devon. My mother made sure I had everything I needed. Isn't that right, Mommy?" Michael asked sweetly, referring to KITT. The younger AI only groaned.

Devon, catching the amusement, couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the duo's antics.

"Alright, well we'll be leaving soon. By the way, do you know where Bonnie is?" Devon asked, looking across the three. Briefly pausing when his sights came down upon the silent KARR.

"Ms. Barstow had to retrieve something she forgot to pack. She shall return any second now." KARR reluctantly grumbled.

Devon gulped slightly. The sight of KARR still made his heart race and it was even more foreign for him to see the AI so calm.

"Alright then. Well I have to go prepare some last minute things before we leave, if you'll excuse me." Devon said calmly as he exited the garage. Leaving the three to silently watch each other...ok well, more like glare.

Just then, Bonnie came back into the garage holding her brush in hand. Looking a little out of breathe. And Michael could've sworn KARR's scanner picked up pace when Bonnie came within sight.

"Jeez. What happened, Bonnie?" Michael chuckled. Bonnie only scoffed lightly.

"Well, turns out I didn't leave my brush where I thought it was. So I had to run around to every place I could've possibly left it. It ended up being a wild goose chase until I found it sitting on the foot of my bed. Seriously! It was on the foot of my bed! Talk about it being a snake. I would've been bit a hundred times over!" Bonnie chuckled, retelling her run around the mansion.

She was able to get a chuckle out of KITT and Michael, but none from KARR. Seeing that he was so silent, she walked over to him and patted his hood kindly.

"What's wrong, KARR? You were so talkative before." Bonnie asked him, leaning against the little work table behind her.

KARR remained silent for a while. She was about to start questioning the other two, when KARR spoke in a shockingly quiet voice. "Nothing is wrong, Ms. Barstow."

If KITT had a jaw, it would've been dropped to the ground. The quiet voice took him by surprise. He was expecting his brother's usual irritable grumble for a reply. But not this time. It sounded so calm and collected. Kind even. KITT looked over to his driver and wasn't that surprised to see the slight shock on his partner's face.

Foot steps were heard outside the garage, catching the attention of the trio. Devon came walking in looking as proudly as ever. But what shocked them the most, including KARR, was the fact that Devon was no longer in his usual high attire. Oh no. He strolled into the garage wearing 100 percent casual. A blue T-shirt with black shorts and tennis shoes, completed with his dark shades, to be exact.

"Who's ready to get their vaycay on?"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter brought to you by Camaroqueen9285! She's got a couple new fics out, go read them! But before you do, read this one! :D

* * *

"Bonnie," KARR groaned irritably. "Will you please tell that monstrosity to stop annoying me?"

Bonnie gave KARR's voice modulator a look. They've been on the road now for over half an hour, and she hasn't once seen any conflicts break out. Though she was prepared for anything now. She noticed the boys' behavior after she introduced the 'new' KARR to them, and it didn't settle well with her. Yes, she knew it had to mind boggling now that KARR was on their side, but they would get used to it...right?

"What'd you mean?" She questioned the older AI. KARR grumbled.

"That...overgrown tonka truck is annoying me." KARR grumbled, annoyed.

"Who? KITT?" She asked, a little surprised that KITT would be trying to irritate his brother.

"Yes! Now will you please tell him to stop?" KARR exclaimed, truly getting ticked now. Bonnie was about to get Michael on the line, when a certain voice sounded throughout the cabin.

"I did no such thing! He's lying, Bonnie! He started it!" KITT's voice argued over the speakers.

"Baloney! You've been picking on me since we left!" KARR snapped at his younger brother.

"Have not!" KITT argued back.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"HAVE TOO!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"BONNIE!" Both brothers shouted at the same time, making the former technician jump. Her parenting side kicked into full gear as she addressed the two.

"Both of you, quit it! Right now! If I so much as hear another peep out of either one of you, I'll over ride your systems so you can't do anything and keep you that way throughout our vacation! Do you two understand?" She barked firmly, pleased to hear peace and quiet between the two. Though she was sure they were probably wincing at the tone.

Silence reigned longer than what she would've wanted, waiting for her confirmation from the boys.

"Do you two understand?" She asked again, firmly. Another moment of silence passed before she heard two quiet voices in unison respond,

"Yes, Bonnie."

"Good. Now KITT, leave your brother alone. KARR, you do the same and mind each other's business."

"Yes, Bonnie." She heard in unison again before KITT signed off.

The rest of the ride for them was spent in silence. Bonnie staring out the driver side window the whole time, taking in the scenery as KARR drove. She didn't know why, but the thought of Michael ever finding out KARR drove the entire way here, made her slightly nervous. It was clear those two still didn't trust KARR completely. Possibly, not ever. That saddened her a bit. She knew the others trusted her abilities, so why wouldn't they trust the fact that she had managed to change KARR? Sure, she expected it to be this way in the beginning. I mean, the guy was a killer. Heck, she was nervous when she first got under neath his hood! They would just have to take it one step at a time.

They passed through a grove of trees that interlaced together, creating a sort of tunnel almost. it was a beautiful image with the sun's bright rays shinning through the densely filled branches. The shadows creating spots on the road that waved over the brother's shiny black coats as they drove by. She allowed a sigh of contentment to leave her as she relaxed in the bucket seat. Little did she know it caught KARR's attention.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" He asked in a quiet voice. She smiled as she glanced at the voice modulator.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery."

A pause. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

She chuckled slightly before she responded. "Don't be. I know how KITT can get. Unfortunately, Michael has kinda rubbed off on him and that was the result of it."

The older AI seemed to digest that before he spoke again.

"They don't...trust me, do they?"

Bonnie's attention seemed to become more focused when she heard the softly asked question. She knew the answer quite well, but she just...didn't have the heart to tell him. Not yet, anyways. KARR was still in a developmental stage in his new life. The last thing she wanted to do was crush that new found spirit within him.

"No, its not that, KARR. They just need to warm up to you, that's all. They're used to being the center of attention, and now that there is a new member to the family, they don't know how to go about it." She patted the dash fondly. "Don't worry. You'll see them come around. I promise."

KARR stayed silent as she spoke. Like how a child would when a parent explains something. He had his doubts about it, but he trusted Bonnie. And if Bonnie said that they would come around, then they would come around. But for now, he'd just have to behave and act his best to earn their trust.

The pair were pulled out of their thoughts, when a white, two story beach house came into view. Planted only yards away from the warm, beige sand. It had a giant balcony upstairs with a swirled stair case leading up to the roof. The huge garage was fancied out with tall steel bay doors, which were closed. A pool sat in the back, along with the expensive looking deck, completed with an out door kitchen and spa. Big, tall palm trees lined the drive way and infested the huge back yard.

The line of cars came to a stop on the long, cobblestone horse shoe shaped drive way. A fountain standing proudly in the middle with pretty, bright colored flowers surrounding it. Once everyone stopped, they got out of their cars. Awe written all over their faces as they really took in the beauty of the mansion.

"Devon, this place is unbelievable!" Michael said, astounded as he closed KITT's driver door. Bonnie doing the same as she leaned against KARR's driver door.

Devon smiled proudly as he took a glance at the beautiful white mansion. "Yes, it is a beauty, isn't it?"

"My scanners indicate there are over 50 miles of private trails for off-roading. Is the beach private as well?" KITT asked, curiously.

"Yes, my boy. They are. This whole stretch is ours to enjoy." Devon said. "Now let's get to unpacking so we can enjoy the water!" The boss finished as he quickly fished for his bag and nearly ran up to the front entry way of the mansion. The others laughed as they too, began to grab their stuff and head inside to find a room.

Meanwhile, the brothers stayed silent between one another. Their scanner's paced back and forth calmly. Neither one really making an effort to talk. Suddenly, KITT got a beep from the com link. It was Michael.

"Yes, Michael? What is it? Did you get lost already and need me to get you out?" KITT teased mockingly. All he got in response was a snort.

"Yeah, you wish. No, I was going to tell you to go check out the place. Have some fun while we unpack." Michael said as he rustled through his toiletries. KITT could hear the slight rustling in the back ground.

"Alright. But I won't be far though." KITT said, as he started up his powerful turbines.

He was just about to sign off, when another voice quickly cut in. He heard a slight cry of surprise and muffled voices before it got quiet.

"Take KARR with you. I'm sure he'd love to go." Bonnie said encouragingly. KITT groaned.

"Uuugggghhhh...do I have to?" He whined, sounding like a child that's not getting his way.

"KITT, don't give me that. He's your brother. Now go spend some bonding time together. It'd do both of you good."

"But-"

"No but's. Go spend some time together. And be good. Don't antagonize him like before."

A small gasp. "He started it! That wasn't me! He-!"

"I don't wanna hear it." She scolded. "And if I hear that you two got into another fight, I'll go through with what I said before."

"You wouldn't. You don't have the heart."

"Try me." Bonnie said dangerously, making KITT shiver. "Now go have fun, my darlings!" She said cheerfully before the line went dead.

KITT had to bite back another groan. KARR? He just had to bring KARR along? Ugh...

With a roll of his virtual eyes, he pulled away from the drive way with a loud rev of his engine. He stopped once he reached the foot of the drive way, his tail lights lighting up brightly.

"C'mon, KARR. You have to come with me." KITT said flatly, not caring if his voice sounded uncaring. KARR's scanner jumped in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Do I have to?" KARR groaned, not really wanting to hang out with the intagonizer.

"Yes. Now let's go." KITT snapped, highly annoyed at this whole situation. KARR groaned, but reluctantly followed after his brother.

They drove down the fancy drive way, and on to the main road leading up to the place. KITT had just finished plotting a course for one of the nearest trails. It wasn't too rocky, nor to sandy. It was just right for the younger AI. But he didn't share this with KARR. Bonnie said he had to come with him, she never said he had to do what he wanted to do.

With an evil grin plastered on his virtual face, he floored it suddenly. Ripping off the road and doing a hair pin turn on to the trail. Kicking up sand and dirt as he did so. He scanned and saw that he had lost his tail and whooped a cry as he did so. The little Trans-Am continued to floor it all the way up the trail until some pretty tight turns started coming into play. Of course, if he wanted to, he could easily go above a hundred while taking these turns. But he didn't want to push it, and kept a steady pace of 80. A very slow pace for his liking.

Eventually, he came across a rutted out part of the road. More than likely from heavy rains coming through and washing out the road. For any other automobile, they would've had to have turned around and found a different way. But not for KITT. With his processors spitting out calculations, he made the jump. Soaring through the air before landing gently on the other side. After landing, he did a quick scan and found that the trail would soon join up with 3 other trails at about 5 miles ahead.

He floored it again, seeing that the trail widened out and the turns weren't as bad anymore. He was just about a mile before hitting the fork in the road, when he caught a small blimp on his scanner range. Being curious, he decided to check it out. Kicking up sand and dirt, KITT sped up again. His rear tires spinning briefly before gaining traction. He followed the trail until he came to a bend. Once he rounded it, he came upon the intersection of trails...

And one, unwelcoming sight.

KARR.

"Wha-What are you doing here?! I left you! Why are you following me?!" KITT exclaimed, mad that his plan had failed.

"Who said I was following you?" KARR snapped. "I was going my own way. I wasn't following you!"

KITT just glared at his brother with a groan. Of all things...

"Right. Then how'd you get here?"

"Like I said, I went my own way."

"Quit doing that."

"Quit doing what?"

"Putting emphasis on 'my.' Its annoying."

"Oh. I didn't know my wording was so annoying to you." KARR said mockingly sweet. KITT just groaned while making an effort to turn left. This trail, he found, was quite exciting. Sand, dirt and all.

"Hey," KARR started in an unusually friendly tone. KITT slowly came to a stop.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Can I come with you?"

The question kind of startled KITT slightly. He wasn't really expecting a question like that. Especially not from KARR. But...his kind, nurturing side, got the best of him.

"Uhh, sure. I... I guess...you can..." KITT muttered skeptically. In response, KARR pulled up beside his younger brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, hello everybody! Here's the next installment of the collab, this one written by me (YeahScience)!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the troll whose hateful review taught me that humor can come from even the most simpleminded of sources. Act your age, not your IQ. Next time you feel the need to spew crap, find a toilet and not a computer. Please don't reproduce. XOXO, YS and CQ (*high five*)**

* * *

KARR could only remain silent. His CPU had calculated that the probability of KITT agreeing to spend time together was… well, depressingly low. And yet, here he was. His chassis lifted and his scanner brightened. _Maybe this marks a turning point for us_ , KARR thought.

On the other hand, KITT had more of a resigned demeanor. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_ , he reasoned. Their fierce and hateful battles had left lines of code in his memory like scars: foul and sour memories of a time they both hoped was over, but would never forget. It would take 100 Bonnies to erase all those memories. He wasn't even sure he would like that. Any information he had on his older brother would help him determine whether or not trusting him was a safe bet.

"You know," KITT led in. "I've got an idea of something we could do." The older Trans Am cocked his tires inquisitively.

"Oh?" he said with a rambunctious tone that had never been heard from his modulator. "And just what would that be?"

"Something to get you out of your shell," KITT explained.

"You mean my molecular bonded body kit?" KARR balked. "I'd like to stay in its velvety safety if you don't mind, brother."

KITT sighed. "You have quite a lot to learn. It's hard to imagine I'm the younger of us two." KITT swished his scanner, a sort of "come on" gesture, and fishtailed away, sending up a tall spray of amber earth. His older brother galloped alongside him, keeping pace like a brilliant and loyal destrier. They both topped out at over 200 miles per hour, practically hydroplaning on the silky soil. On the edges of their vision, foliage and sky blurred together into a beautiful landscape. KARR whooped with glee.

The path they followed snaked through the landscape, alternating between hilly open areas and patches of forest so thick that light shone through only in tiny splotches. They even drove by a vast pasture of great black and white cows chomping happily on the rich grass. KITT used his voice synthesizer to "moo" at them. All the cows looked up in confused curiosity, prompting several chuckles from both cars.

After half an hour of aimless driving, KARR finally peeped up. "Where are we going?" They both slowed down to chat; the wind sliding over their T-tops made it hard to hear. Eventually, they were both shuffling along together at a snail's 30 mph.

"We are going to a party," KITT explained.

"A party?" KARR inquired. "But we weren't invited to any party that I remember."

KITT could only laugh. "The kind of party we're going to is not one you get invited to, KARR. It's a sort of 'the more the merrier' scenario. Just show up, act natural, and nobody will look twice at us."

"But we stick out lick sore thumbs…" KARR mumbled.

"Why?" KITT huffed. "Because we're automobiles?"

"I was going to say because of our scanners. But now that you mention it, the fact that we are cars might be a bit of an issue."

"Au contraire, mon frère," the younger chided. "The fact that we are cars is the whole point. Yes, we are going to a human party, but what human would turn down a chance to behold the greatest piece of machinery in the world?!" He paused. "And his buggy prototype."

KARR took the undercut with grace, laughing it off. Actually, he didn't take it personally at all. They were brothers; giving each other crap is kind of their thing.

There was a bit of concern though: the sun. It was going down, and fast, retreating behind the lush, leafy horizon. KARR asked if they ought to be heading back soon, but KITT just swerved as though shaking his head no.

They picked their speed back up, doing a solid yet legal 60 until KITT flashed his taillights.

They heard the irresistible thumping of music and smelled the barbecue before the beach even came into sight. By now the murky blanket of night had descended over the Eastern seaboard and its nocturnal inhabitants had come out to play.

When the beach came into view, KARR's front bumper nearly popped off in shock. Holy cow, did that look like fun. The flames of tiki torches cast a relaxing glow over the scene. Two large teams were playing a game of beach volleyball as several others waded in the chilly water. Several people stood waiting in a hungry circle around the fire pit, from which wafted great plumes of aromatic smoke from the grill on top. Laughter and music intertwined into a beautiful melody. The air was crisp and fresh, warm but with edges of chill. KARR could not possibly fabricate a more idyllic scene.

"What do you think, brother?" KITT prodded proudly.

"There is but one problem with this 'party,' as you called it, KITT," KARR said sternly. Resisting the urge to sigh exasperatedly, KITT indulged his brother. "What would that be?"

"WE AREN'T THERE, THAT'S WHAT!" KARR bellowed, revving his engines and streaking through the grass to get to the excitement. The noise and commotion made several partygoers lift their heads in confusion. When they saw what was fast approaching, however, they were certainly pleased. Several approving cries of adoration broke out from men and women alike. A fine piece of machinery can be appreciated by all.

KITT snaked his way down, following in the tire tracks of his older brother. This elicited another wave of cheers from the crowd. The younger brother sauntered in slowly, allowing several adoring fans to approach and marvel at his silky black exterior. Hands ran over his exterior, eyes gawked at his scanner. KITT stared right back. Grinning smugly, he revved his engine. It roared like a tiger, and the crowd roared back.

KARR, on the other hand, had skipped the formalities and jumped right into the game of volleyball. Whenever the ball was falling towards him, he bumped it by opening his auto-roof and sent it sailing to the other side. Once, he did so _so skillfully_ that he scored, causing several teammates to jump on his hood with joy. KARR flapped his doors with pride as KITT purred his engine.

Many partiers scurried towards KITT to get a closer look. He quickly wiped his windshield, desiring to impress, as always. And, again as always, he was successful. What could he say? Men and women alike could agree that he was a sexy car: the perfect mixture of sleek and sharp, futuristic and classic, menacing and attractive. He teased his fans by revving his engine as soon as they approached, making them jump, then giggle.

The supercar's older brother glanced over from serving the game point. Once he secured his victory with an ace, accepting several kisses and a bucket of confetti from teammates, he sauntered over to his little bro.

Unfortunately, KARR had the upper hand- er, tire? "Hello, ladies," his resonant voice turned all the heads. Now the older one had all the attention. "Thanks for babysitting my little brother. He can be a little childish sometimes." KITT swished his scanner as though rolling his eyes. _That manipulative hunk of tin_ , he grumbled. _He just HAD to be built before me_.

Now all the ladies were petting KITT in the way they'd pet a tiny puppy. "Aww, this is your little brother?" they squealed. "He's so cute!" KITT gave his brother the stink eye (stink scanner).

"Yeah," KARR continued, eating up all the attention. "Our mechanic asked me to take him out for a night on the town. How could I refuse?"

"What a sweet brother you are!" cried one woman.

KITT was trying his hardest to keep his voice modulator quiet. Of course, KARR was spewing lies. _I guess not even Bonnie's mechanical prowess can fix that_ , he growled. Part of his programming told him to remind all the partygoers that KARR had killed people. Like, a significant number of people.

Just when he was about to give KARR a taste of his own medicine, he noticed a strange sheen from the older model's windows. They were glowing an unsettling orange. Terrified that one of the tiki torches had caught the beach on fire, KITT pulled a 3-point turn and gasped. No, the beach wasn't on fire. Much worse than that.

"KARR!" he screeched. "IT'S ALREADY DAWN!" Yes, the sun was poking its bald and luminous head over the aqueous horizon.

The brothers had been out partying all night. They exchanged glances and, with a unified "BYE," turbo-boosted all the way back to the beach house.

All the lights were still off when they finally arrived home: a good sign. Nobody would know that the brothers had gone to an all-nighter. They opened the garage door and backed in in unison. They had just begun to shut down their circuits when the lights snapped on.

"Hello, boys."

The supercars froze and gulped. It was Bonnie. She was waiting for them in the dark garage.

They remained silent. "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?" KITT remained silent, but KARR burst out.

"By my calculations, approximately 12 hours," KARR whispered like a child holding back tears.

"And just what were you doing for 12 hours?"

KITT took this one. "We were driving, Bonnie," he said with a tone that KARR picked up on. "We just went exploring along all the fantastic roads around here."

"I was worried sick," Bonnie said, letting her anger fall away for a split second. "I had a hundred terrible scenarios running through my head, you two! Don't ever do that again!"

The two cars lowered their headlights in capitulation. "Yes, Bonnie."

"Good," she huffed. Then she turned around and moved to leave the garage. Her hand hovered over the lightswitch, however.

"KARR," she said practically inaudibly. "What's that under your wipers?"

"Nothing," came his immediate response. But after a split-second scan, both brothers realized, with horror, that a single piece of pearlescent confetti was wedged under his right windshield wiper.

"Just checking," Bonnie said with artificial sweetness. "Good night!"

She returned to bed, shaking her head, but grinning. "Those boys…"


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a close one," KITT said, fidgeting his front tires in an anxious manner. KARR only heaved a sigh.

"I think she's on to us though. We wouldn't need to use our voice analyzers to see that she wasn't believing our story." KARR stated, sounding slightly nervous.

KITT rolled his eyes (headlights). "Well none of this would've happened had you been paying attention to the time. It's all your fault if we get busted." KITT said, sounding a little nervous as well.

KARR gawked at him, turning his wheels towards his younger brother. "My fault? How is this my fault? I believe you were there as well and had more than enough capability to check the time yourself."

"But you're the older one here! You're supposed to be responsible!"

"No," KARR grated. "I simply followed what you had in mind. I'm not taking all the blame here. So if I go down, you're coming with me!"

"That's not what you told those ladies at the beach." KITT sneered evilly, pleased that he got a reaction out of his brother, whose hood was turning a light shade of pink.

"I was...you can't...I was improvising, ok? It's not meant to be taken seriously." KARR stuttered, his hood becoming redder by the minute.

"Oh really?" KITT sneered again, loving the fact that his brother was backed into a figurative corner. "And just what were you improvising?"

Nervous silence answered him for a few moments until, "Uhh I was...uh...that's not important!"

"Uh huh," KITT quipped knowingly. "That's what I thought."

Silence passed over the two brothers for a few moments. But it was more of a stressed silence really. KITT and KARR both sighed at the same time.

"What are we gonna do? If she finds out about...that...we're toast." KARR whined.

KITT sighed in a stressed manner. His doors clicking open and closed slightly in a thoughtfully. "Look, we just need to act cool, ok? If we do that, she won't suspect a thing. Sound like a plan?"

"KITT, I think you and I both know that we can try to put up the best facade we could possibly do, and Bonnie will still find out." The oldest whimpered helplessly. "KITT, what are we going to do?! I don't want to be overridden for the rest of our vacation!"

"KARR, calm down, brother. We'll figure something out. Don't worry." KITT stated calmly, even though on the inside he was panicking as well. "Let's just try to get some sleep and we'll worry about it in the morning, alright?"

KARR's driver door snapped shut in agreement. "Ok."

With that, the brothers began to shut down their unneeded systems. Their dashes becoming darker and darker as the various functions were shut down for the night. Creating a soft hum inside the cabins of the super cars. KITT was just about ready to go into stand by, when KARR called him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that...I had fun tonight. Even if we will end up paying the price for it in another 8 to 9 hours." KARR added jokingly, earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"Good. I had fun too. We should really do something like that again. It was...nice." KITT admitted contently. KARR smirked.

"Yeah. It was nice. I liked the feeling of having fun. It's a lot better than fighting."

"It is. You know, um, I should apologize to you. I haven't been the nicest AI since you came along. I should've given you a chance." KITT said apologetically.

"It's okay. Apology accepted. I should apologize too. I haven't been very nice to you either."

"But you had perfect reason to. I was the one starting it all!"

"I know, but it only seems fair."

"Oh alright. I accept your apology as well."

"Cool, so, uh...what are we doing tomorrow?" KARR asked curiously, his headlight cocking slightly.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, for all we know, we could be in the dog house for the rest of our stay here. So, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

A pause.

"Naw." They both said in unison.

"Bonnie doesn't have the heart to do it." KARR chided.

"Exactly. She could never upset us, for it would only upset her."

* * *

The two brothers had barely lowered her headlights by the time Bonnie busted into the garage, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, at 6 am sharp.

"Hello, you two!" She exclaimed, beaming. Her car kiddies groaned as the fluorescent lights pierced their sensors and her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Bonnie…" KARR grumbled, groggy from sleep deprivation. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well," she began. There was a devilish tone to her voice that turned the cars' fuel to ice. "Since you two must have gotten a full night's sleep last night, I figured you could go out and scope out a fun adventure for all of us. What do you think?"

 _Oh, Bonnie,_ KITT thought. _You sly woman. You deus ex machina-ed us. We can't deny your request without admitting we snuck out last night._

KARR and KITT exchanged hopeless glances. Bonnie had led them right into a trap.

KITT tried in vain to inject some more fuel into his engine, hoping to wake himself up. "And what are you going to do while we are out, Bonnie?" This piqued KARR's interest; was his little brother learning some of his devious ways? He almost felt proud.

"Oh, no," Bonnie said over an overly dramatic yawn. "Unlike you two, my power packs need well over 6 hours of sleep to function at maximum output. I'll see you boys later. Happy hunting!" With a swish of her tousled auburn hair, she leapt out of the garage and right back into her feather bed.

The Trans Ams crawled out of their warm and comfy garage into the blinding light of outside. Pleasantly enough, it was a perfectly beautiful day out. Sensors indicated that the current air temperature was 64, set to reach a perfect 77 by noon, and only a few cottony clouds were suspended in the sky. The cool air worked its way through their engines and woke up the two brothers.

Soon enough, their were shooting their way down the beautiful, snaking roads. The cool air launching off of their windshields jolted KITT and KARR right out of their drowsiness. They whooped with delight, each one trying to outdo the other in speed and style.

When they reached a more residential/commercial area, though, they slowed down so as not to draw attention to themselves, particularly from cops. Both brothers started scanning the landscape in search of one of Bonnie's "adventures." KARR's landed on a fun-looking strip mall.

"There," he barked, lane-changing and turning into the parking lot. "We could go shopping here together. I think Bonnie, Michael, and Devon would like that, right?"

"Good idea, KARR!" KITT exclaimed. He smiled sideways at his brother. "You know, you are getting more and more human each day." A pause. He added, in case his brother was touchy as always, "no offense."

"None taken, little bro."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! This chapter is proudly brought to you by the amazing CamaroQueen9285! Enjoy!

IMPORTANT: Thanks to Mudtalon for pointing out that I had posted a chapter of another one of my fics (a dog!Kitt AU thingy) to this story by accident. I totally missed that, thanks for helping out! This chapter's dedicated to you, my friend.

* * *

"Let's go get them before it starts getting packed." KITT said.

"Agreed." KARR stated as he pulled in front of his little brother. Smirking when he heard a sniff from the youngest.

The two Trans-Ams jumped back on to the mildly busy roads, changing lanes as they tried to tease the other. The game ended suddenly when a police cruiser came into view, making KITT almost crash into his older brother's back end. After a brief moment of apologizing from the oldest, they resumed their journey and their game when the police cruiser was a safe distance away.

The brothers calmly pulled up to the front of the huge beach house. KITT honking his horn annoyingly, hoping it would irritate the one person he meant it for. Sure enough, Bonnie came back out, grumbling groggily as she knuckled her left eye sleepily. Her hair kinda standing on odds and ends as she lumbered over to them. Stopping pointedly in front of KITT.

"What?" She grumbled, glaring down at KITT's scanner. The youngest only smiled up at her.

"We found something to do, Bonnie. Just like you asked." He said with artificial sweetness in his voice. "Would you be so kind as to let the others know? We'll be waiting here patiently for you."

His technician's eyes narrowed before walking off back inside. It was only when Bonnie was out of sight did he allow a chuckle to slip through. KARR only shook his virtual head amusingly at his little bro. Boy was he proud of KITT...learning his ways...it was such a beautiful thing to see...

The oldest was brought out of his musings when he saw the groggy crew come out. Devon and Michael looked like toddlers waking up from a nap as they walked over to the brothers, dragging their feet. Bonnie soon came out then as well, her hair and make up nicely done as she hurried over to KARR.

Once their occupants were safely secured inside, the brothers headed off for the little strip mall. KARR once again leading, much to his little brother's dismay. Upon entering the strip mall parking lot, the boys picked two spots that were relatively close to the entrance before letting out their passengers.

"We'll be back in a minute, boys. Be good." Bonnie quipped, giving them each a little pat on the hood. The other two following after her with slight confused looks on their faces.

When Bonnie entered the little strip mall, she immediately saw a little section that seemed to really draw her attention. She scurried over to it with the other men following, still kind of confused about what was going on. Eventually, the other two went their own way in the little store, leaving Bonnie to her own devices. She looked through a rack of key chains, scanning for one that deemed fit to her liking.

As she looked through though, there was one that really grabbed her attention. She took it off the rack and looked at it, the key chain's bright colors making the bold black lettering pop. Nodding to herself with a smile, she looked for a second and made her way over to the cashier.

"Aw, I've always loved these. They're so cute. Good choice." The cashier lady said, bagging up Bonnie's purchase.

"Thank you. I figured they'd be perfect for a couple of individuals I know." Bonnie finished as she kindly took the small bag with a smile before leaving to find the others.

Back outside, the boy's were chatting about possible things to do for the rest of the trip. So far they really haven't done much, and the boys were itching to get some sand on their sleek bodies. Even if it did get clogged in their under carriage.

They stopped talking when they noticed the crew come back out, Bonnie holding a small paper bag. The boys were tempted to scan its contents, but decided not to. For Bonnie readily dangled the small bag in front of them.

"You boys want to see what I got you?" She cooed at them. The brothers only shared a side glance look.

"O-ok...?" KARR started, feeling a little nervous about what Bonnie could've gotten.

But the nervousness was forgotten when Bonnie pulled out of the bag, two brightly colored key chains. They were small, square with the saying, 'World's #1 Brother' in black, bold lettering. The boys were both touched and they shared a smile before looking back at Bonnie.

"Soooo?" Bonnie prodded. "You likey?"

"Oh, Bonnie," KITT awed. "you didn't need to do that."

"Oh but I had to. You boys can hang'em on your rear view mirrors."

"Thank you, Bonnie." KARR piped in, equally awed.

Bonnie only smiled as she placed the key chains on their rear view mirror's. The brothers sharing another smile as they watched the little pieces of plastic dangle from their mirrors, glistening whenever the sun light caught them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while. I had an extremely busy past couple of weeks, but now that THAT nightmare is over, I'll (hopefully!) have more time to write! And to make up for the big gap between updates, I made this chapter extra long.

Anyway, here goes! Enjoy, and please R & R! Thanks!

* * *

"You know," Michael piped up as the cars rumbled into the driveway. They parked immediately and cocked their tires inquisitively.

Bonnie, who was sitting alone in KARR, responded. "What is it, Michael?"

"We haven't gone to the beach all together yet, have we?" The FLAG crew paused and considered this. From KITT's passenger seat, Devon spoke in agreement. KITT and KARR took some time to evaluate the truth of this statement.

"That information is in my memory banks," KARR growled. "We have not gone to the beach with you three yet."

KITT jumped in. "We haven't gone to the beach _at all_ , KARR," he said, placing telltale emphasis on the words 'at all.' KARR flashed his scanner in a sort of winking gesture at his brother. They both thought they were pulling this charade over their drivers' heads, which only made the situation funnier for Bonnie.

"An afternoon at the beach would be quite enjoyable," Devon hummed. "I vote yes on this excursion, what do the rest of you think?"

"Seconded," Michael chimed. Bonnie third-ed the motion, and there was a pause as the humans awaited votes from their AI counterparts.

"Oh, we get a vote?" KARR whispered, unaware. Bonnie stroked his dashboard in a reassuring manner.

"Of course you do," she cooed. "You're as much a member of FLAG as us humans, and I would argue even more so!" This incited a bewildered and hurt look from Michael. Bonnie only rolled her eyes in response.

KARR revved his engines in affirmation. "I agree with my brother," said the younger Trans Am.

Bonnie squealed with delight. "Alright everybody, let's go get changed and gather our stuff!" She leaped out of the car, with the men shambling along behind her.

"She certainly seems excited," KARR remarked.

"Oh, really?" KITT replied, his voice modulator dripping with sarcasm. "What led you to that conclusion, brother?"

KARR seemed stunned that his intelligent little brother, who had far more human exposure than him, couldn't figure it out himself. "Well, for starters, her heart rate increased dramatically, as did the serotonin levels in her cerebrospinal fluid-"

"That was a joke, KARR," KITT said in monotone. "Wow, Bonnie needs to do some tune-ups on your sarcasm module."

The cars were silent for a while, letting their sleek black paint absorb the potent rays from the high-noon sun above.

About half an hour later, the FLAG humans reappeared, dragging bulging bags of beach supplies. They had packed towels, food, drinks, card games, and even sand toys (at Michael's childish insistence). Bonnie was decked out in a light peachy floral cover-up, complete with giant brown sunglasses and a floppy sunhat extending a good 12-inch diameter around her head. Michael had chosen suave red swimming trunks and a white t-shirt with matching flip-flops.

Devon was quite the sight. He wore a pattered button-up emblazoned with a bold island design of toucans and palm trees. He wore a fedora made of straw (or something) and sleek black shades. His beige Bermuda shorts and navy boat shoes were perfect complements to his ensemble, which screamed tourist. But nobody here judged him. It was nice to see him relax after years of coiling himself into a ball of stress underneath his FLAG desk. The wide, toothy smile spread across his face revealed that he felt much the same.

KITT and KARR popped their doors open enthusiastically. "You all look stunning," said the older.

"Why thank you, KITT," Bonnie beamed. She slid into KARR's front seat and tossed her beach bag into the back. Michael and his boss climbed into KITT as the cars revved their engines and backed out of the driveway.

Bonnie rolled her ride's windows down and flicked on the radio. California Girls by the Beach Boys thumped through the speakers, which she cranked up to 11. She began to sing in a honeyed voice, but that's not what caused the jaws of the guys to drop open.

KARR joined in and began to harmonize.

The two were rocketing down the road, but rocking inside the cabin. The woman tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat, and the car's scanner kept time like a metronome. Their voices went together like milk and cookies. The little brother couldn't hold it in anymore; his voice modulator erupted into song, prompting Michael and Devon to get in on the action as well. Soon enough, all 5 members of FLAG were belting out lyrics in a rather shaky, yet enthusiastic harmony.

In what seemed like minutes, the cars turned right and their tires hit sand. The beach was as sweet as cake, with powdered-sugar sand underfoot and puffy frosting clouds piped overhead. Many other vacationers had the same idea, coming to the beach, but the crowd was pleasant and not too dense. Everyone was happy to be exactly where they were.

As soon as their cars had parked, the humans leapt out onto the beach (immediately regretting it as the sand cooked their feet). And as soon as their humans had leapt out, the Trans Ams popped open their auto-roofs and let the powerful solar rays warm their upholstery.

Bonnie and Devon calmly set up their towels and joined the cars in soaking up a few rays. Michael, on the other hand, dashed down to the water and immediately waded in, floating on his back like a peaceful little otter. Devon applied heaty globs of sun screen and set himself to drawing little designs in the sand. The little crystals caught the sunlight like snowflakes as they fell gently through his fingers.

KARR and KITT watched the whole scene contentedly. Their scanners lolled back in forth lazily and in perfect synch.

KITT sighed. "Humans," he mused. "They grow up so fast, yet never age."

The AIs exchanged virtual glances. "Why brother," KARR responded. "You sound almost nostalgic for the good old days."

"Ah, nostalgia implies a preference for the past. Whereas I am much happier in the present, with everybody here, including you, KARR."

The older AI did not respond, but his Alpha Circuit heated up with flattery.

Suddenly, KITT and his brother noticed Michael running back up the beach with his hands cupped, running right at Bonnie who was snoozing ever so slightly. Giggling maniacally, he dumped the cool seawater across her back and went tearing down the beach.

"Ugh!" Bonnie exclaimed, humor on the edge of her voice. "Oh, you are _dead_ , Michael Knight!" And she tore right after him, kicking up small arcs of sand behind her. Devon watched the whole scene unfold, rolling his eyes yet chuckling in spite of himself.

KARR saw KITT was getting drowsy, so he took this opportunity to sneak away down to the shoreline. He inched in _just_ far enough to dip his back tires in, then revved hard enough to hydroplane. As he did, a jet of water shot all the way across the beach and onto KITT's windshield.

"What the-" KITT balked. "KARR!" he bellowed, wiping his windshield and Turbo Boosting after his older brother. They chased each other across the beach, performing a veritable ballet of donuts and skids as they fumbled across the unforgiving terrain. The sight made Michael and Bonnie double over laughing. Devon too, for that matter.

Above, the sun blazed as it reached its maximum, then slowly began to decline. The warm wind tinged with a slight cool. Some of the fellow beachgoers had packed up their stuff and reluctantly marched off the beach.

With no intentions of leaving, the humans got into their cars to lounge and watch the water lap at the moist sand. KITT and KARR started an impromptu game of chess, which Bonnie watched intently on KARR's video screen. The saltwater breeze trickled through the open windows. Normally, KITT would've complained that the sand or salt was messing with his circuitry, but he was contentedly quiet. Everybody was.

"Michael," KARR broke the silence. "Can you perhaps find some dry kindling? I have an idea."

Raising his eyebrows, Michael agreed and paced up and down the beach.

"What's this idea, KARR?" Bonnie questioned. "It doesn't involve arson, does it?" Her friend laughed.

"No, Bonnie. At least, harmless arson." Michael returned with his arms full of brush and twigs. "Perfect. Now, please set that in front of my bumper." The cop obliged. With a powerful roar, KARR shot out a laser that ignited the kindling. They burned a warm ruby, the flames dancing in the reflection of the glossy black paint.

Bonnie and Devon hopped out of their cars and sat next to the fire instead. They held out their hands to soak up the heat; the Trans Ams did the same by inching forward.

"Great idea, KARR!" KITT praised. He and his brother were practically purring as the warmth licked at their bumpers. He flicked on his radio and soft instrumental guitar music filled the air. Surrounded by the fire, the FLAG team was engulfed in a little bubble of warmth as the cool sea air twirled around them.

"Look up," KITT said, lifting up his headlights. The stars were brilliant above-head: more than they had ever seen. Little crystals against a black velvet sky. KARR and KITT took turns naming the constellations, each one growing more obscure.

"I bet Wilton is smiling up there right now," Devon sighed.

Everybody grew silent. Devon rarely mentioned the Knight Industries' late founder. But they were close, and Michael suspected that the survivor had always missed his friend.

"He'd be so proud to see where we all are today," Bonnie agreed. "KARR and KITT have both come so far."

Michael leaned against KITT's front end and gave his hood a friendly pat.

Bonnie continued. "And the Foundation has saved so many lives… that's what Wilton wanted more than anything. To protect the innocent." Everyone nodded slowly.

After another brief pause, Michael spoke up. "I'm glad that things turned out the way they did. I mean, I know I got shot in the face and everything," he chuckled. "But that's how I met all of you. You're all my family, I'm serious."

Bonnie crawled across the sand to Michael's side, wrapping him in a friendly embrace. KITT and KARR extended their doors until they were touching, as though they were holding hands.

The water burbled peacefully, the fire crackled, and overhead, the stars twinkled. It was a perfect evening.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter brought to you by Cam! Check out her stuff, it is epic.

Can't promise an update soon. I'm really sorry guys, but I am moving tomorrow, starting a new job on top of the one I already have, and summer school starts next week. This might be the busiest I have ever been, but also the happiest, so all is good here.

Thanks for all the support, please R&R if you feel like it! Peace out!

* * *

A few hours later, the FLAG team all headed back to the huge white beach house. The humans all dragging their gear out of the cars and back into the silent, dark mansion. The brothers sat outside for a few moments longer, not pulling away until all occupants were safely back inside the mansion before pulling away to the large garage.

Once the pair were both inside the warm, dry garage, they began their usual routine of shutting down all systems that would be unneeded for the rest of the night. Soft hums emitted from the dash as well as a mini light show of all the different instruments finally getting a chance to end their long day of work.

The eldest of the two stretched his doors out to as far as they would go with a loud groan. KITT only chuckled at his brother's actions. Sinking down on his shocks a few moments later. It was an AI's equal to laying down.

"Hey KITT?" KARR asked a couple minutes later once they were both settled for the night.

"Yes?"

"Did you...mean what you said? About the past?"

The youngest felt a warm smile cross his features when the softly asked, almost apprehensive question reached his virtual ears. Of course he meant what he said. Sure the past was kind to him, even though it had it's up and downs, but it was still bearable for him. It was just simply that...the future held more for KITT now than the past ever would. More family and friends as well as allies.

And he was honored to say that now included KARR as well.

"Affirmative." KITT chipped playfully.

A moment of silence stretched out between the two for what felt like an eternity. Which, in all reality, was only 5 minutes and 3 seconds according to KITT's internal clock. The youngest could tell KARR was thinking. Mulling over the given response. KITT didn't press him though. He figured KARR would do something like this. After all, he was still getting use to expressing his emotions and all with certain things. So, KITT let him have his time.

"Wow...that's, uh..." KARR stammered a few moments later. "...I really don't know what to say to that."

KITT chuckled. "Why? It's just a compliment. One that I fully believe in."

"Well, I guess maybe I'm just not use to that sort of thing, ya know? Everything has just kinda...felt like a blur to me really. It's all happened so fast."

KITT stared thoughtfully at his older brother. It was interesting for him to get this kind of front row seat into KARR's insight. He figured he'd probably feel the same way if the roles were switched. He could only imagine the kind of anxiety and fear KARR must've felt when he on-lined again after being reprogrammed. His older brother must've felt totally unaccepted and awkward with everything. And it didn't help any that KITT was being a total jerk to him in the beginning either.

"Don't worry," KITT assured with a smile, giving KARR a little nudge with his tire. "You'll get use to it."

KARR returned it. "Ya think so?"

"Heck yeah! I don't 'think' so. I know so. You just need to get a grasp on things now. Learn to look through the new pair of lenses you've been given. Rest assured, it will all come with time." He explained confidently before adding, "And besides, you've got me. I'll always be there for ya."

The eldest gave a small laugh in response. "And I, you, lil' bro."

KITT beamed up at him before giving his big brother a surprise embrace. KARR was a little more than surprised with such a gesture. No one's ever done that before with him. It was new and strange feeling all the same, but he accepted and returned it nonetheless. Holding KITT just a bit tighter.

Yeah, KARR realized, he'd definitely prefer the present over the past any day.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all! YS here with the new chapter. Kinda forgot that it was my turn to write, and then came down with a nasty case of writer's block. Thankfully, Cam came up with the idea for this chapter and saved my hide.

I should not have watched Initial D right before writing this chapter. You'll see why. I recommend reading this chapter while listening to "Running In The 90s."

*: The Letters Game. If you didn't play this on road trips, you had no childhood. JK, it's a little game where you look at road signs and try to find each letter in the alphabet. Recommended for passengers only, not driver 0_0

* * *

Unbeknownst to the cars and their human counterparts, before their crazy beach vacation plan had come to fruition, she had installed a novel patch of software into their Alpha Circuits. This patch was just a little idea she had been toying with. Rather than bring the idea up to the rest of the FLAG team, she kept it to herself and allowed it to flower devilishly in her subconscious. And it did.

With the file saved under the guise of a routine software update, Bonnie slipped the data into the AIs while they charged their power packs one night. They suspected nothing. The mechanic fought hard against the urge to laugh manically and rub her hands like an evil villain. But she showed restraint, lest she wake the sleeping brothers.

Therefore, when Bonnie asked to check out a beach way on the west side of the Island, nobody batted an eye. She insisted on driving KARR, of course, and forced Devon to ride shotgun. He agreed, yet still wary of the machine. Michael rode solo in KITT, his favorite thing to do.

The ride was a long one, about 2 hours. KITT and KARR passed the time trying to fool each other with logic puzzles, while the humans elected for the simpler "Letters Game."*See note at beginning

Michael radioed the other car with his ComLink. "Fort Tilden? This the place, Bonnie?"

"Sure is, Michael," she replied. "Take this back road, here. We're going all the way to the rear of the park."

Devon turned to his mechanic. "You sound as if you know the place, Bonnie. If I knew you any better, I'd say you were planning something." He turned his head to the voice transponder on the dash. "KARR, what is your driver planning?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Miles," KARR responded politely, yellow screen flashing. KITT's scanner flashed to his brother, who only sent back a digital shrug. Whatever Bonnie was up to, her AIs were not in on it.

"Boys?" she called, and of course, her faithful cars beeped back. "Look in your Alpha circuits for the most recent installed patch." They began running the program.

"Bonnie," KITT said guardedly. "What is this program? It's nothing like any of the previous updates you've installed, and it's stored in such a strange location in our software."

"KITT?" the mechanic interrupted.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Initiate transformation."

Suddenly, both cars began to rattle and shake. First, their T-tops rose dramatically and their molecular-bonded body sheets telescoped into themselves. They were left with nothing atop their drivers but a roll cage.

"What the-" KARR yelped. KITT was in a similar state of shock. Michael gripped the steering wheel like a vice as his trusty steed bucked and kicked his tires in panic. The racket was quite loud: banging and twisting metal along with the screams of four confused guys.

Next, their long and sleek black noses became short and blocky. Their once inconspicuous scanners became giant, rigid grills across their fronts. Both brothers grew a set of rally lights: KITT's red, KARR's yellow.

Their tires doubled in size. The two low-riding Trans Ams vaulted atop intricate off-road tires, causing them to shriek. Bonnie howled with laughter.

By the time the dust literally and figuratively settled, the humans of FLAG were left sitting in two pristine Rubicons, fully-outfitted for off-roading.

Static crept across the ComLink. "What," Michael panted. "Did you just do?" Devon pulled out a handkerchief to dab at the sweat on his forehead.

"A new program I was working on," she said smugly. "You like?"

"Bonnie," KARR replied, sounding nauseous. "You are evil. And I love it."

"KITT," the black-and-silver AI called. "You all right?"

"My body," he whispered. "My beautiful Trans Am, the body kit that turned the heads of bombshells and Bentleys alike, what have you done to it?"

Everybody turned their attention to the scene in front of them. Great sandy expansions, secluded in the back of the park. As if the beach itself snuck away from the sea to have some fun on its own for a change. The formation itself was a large basin, primed for racing and dune buggying. There were already tire tracks leading straight down the sides of the bowl and forming intricate patterns around it. Someone had the same idea. But for now, FLAG was alone to enjoy it.

"Oh," Devon growled. "I see what you're thinking, Ms. Barstow, and I do not like it."

"I do," Michael and the cars said in unison.

"KARR," Bonnie commanded, intentionally ignoring her superior. "Switch to manual cruise." The car did as told.

She popped the transmission into neutral to rev it a little, and Michael followed. Devon closed his eyes and whispered to himself. The, the two drivers threw their new Jeeps into gear and they roared into action.

As the pair cleared the lip of the sandy basin, they were airborne for a fraction of a second. The cars' gas tanks sloshed dangerously. However, their improved shocks aced the landing. Bonnie cut the wheel, causing KARR's tires to drift and send up walls of sand. Devon clamped onto the roll cage and refused to open his eyes.

Over in KITT, Michael was having just as much fun as Bonnie. KITT was quickly falling in love with his new form and was eager to push its limits. His engine growled and reminded Michael to upshift as they mounted the sides for another run. The younger AI whooped with glee. The car and his driver seemed to become one as they turned, drifted, and accelerated.

This time, KITT and KARR started on opposite sides of the dune and raced right towards each other in a game of chicken. Devon cried as the opponent's rally lights grew brighter and brighter across the windshield. Bonnie didn't allow KARR to turn until she saw the gleam of Michael's pearly teeth. The two AI brothers exchanged side-eyed grins.

Bonnie took chances with KARR, too. She took turns fast, feeling the cabin tilt, but never doubting the ability of her carbon-fiber counterpart. She knew he could handle it. KARR sensed that too, and gave her 110%. In an effort to prove himself to his driver and his brother, he pulled several powdered donuts in the center of the dune. KITT joined in the dance.

"I have sand in every crevice of my chassis," KITT moaned. "And I don't care!"

The group played in the dunes for well over 2 hours. The human occupants even jumped out and let the boys drive around on their own. Bonnie's heart swelled with parental pride as she watched her boys speed around the dunes, spraying each other with sand and trying to impress the other with tricks.

As the blazing sun above began to dwindle, so did the cars' energy. Remaining in their transformed bodies drained their power packs twice as fast as normal, and they were quickly growing tired. Just before sundown, Bonnie waved at the cars for them to crawl back up the dunes and pick up their passengers. There were thick pockets of sand all over their grills and bodies, but not a single person cared: human or otherwise.

KITT and KARR transformed back for the drive home; the diminishing sun had brought a chill to the air and they wanted to keep their occupants warm. As humans often desire.

Devon turned to Bonnie as the group was pulling into their house. By now, a navy sheet had long since fallen across the sky. "Ms. Barstow, I have half a mind to fire you." Her blood turned to ice and KARR came to a screeching halt. "And half a mind to give you a raise."

"I certainly hope that cancels out, sir," KARR offered. Devon could only chuckle and nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm an old man who has had too much fun for one day." He shuffled inside. Bonnie and Michael followed in after wishing their respective vehicles a good night's sleep.

With everyone snuggled in their beds and garages, the heavy quiet of night settled inside the house.

Except for one sound: banging and twisting metal.

The next morning, Bonnie opened the garage and found two Jeeps snoring lightly next to each other.


End file.
